Fearful Symmetry
by glass sugar2.0
Summary: Revision in progress...additional drabble uploaded.
1. Wanted

_Disclaimer...Once upon a time there was a uber sweet show called Gargoyles that didn't belong to So Divine so she made do with some original characters..._

_Fearful Summetry_

_Chapter I _

It was a rainy day when she first appeared. Fox had put an ad in the paper for an assistant. David was going on many business trips and she didn't like being alone. Usually Owen Burnett was there to take care of Alex but he and David had other things to attend to. However, he would be there to interview the woman who would be watching Alex and doing paperwork that a secretary would do. Several women applied for the job but none had that certain something.

"I don't think we'll see anyone else after the next person." said Fox.

"Very well Madame. The next applicant is Nora Crawford. She has experience with children and has three recommendations. She also has satisfactory computer skills." Owen said dryly. He doubted this woman would be any different from the others.

"Very well. Send her in but after her I'm going to bed."

Owen walked out of the sitting room and crossed the marble floors to the lobby. As soon as he opened the door, he felt a surge of power. In the lobby stood a slender blonde woman in a raincoat. She had obviously been in the rain because her coat was wet but her hair was dry.

"Mrs. Xanatos will see you now. May I take your coat?"

"Yes, thank you." He saw she was wearing jeans, a white dress shirt, and a periwinkle sweater over it. _Casual dress. _Fox had said she was tired of seeing business suits. He had a feeling that this woman would have been dressed to Fox's liking either way. In the seconds it took to go to the sitting room, he glanced at her. She seemed to have a bright aura around her. He felt more relaxed as he walked in front of her. _I have felt this once. It was when... His_ train of thought was broken when Fox greeted her. The interview began and ended the same way the others did.

"I'll call you with my decision." With that, Owen escorted her out. When Owen returned Fox was still looking at Nora's records.

"I like her." she said without looking up. "What do you think?"

Owen thought before answering. "I am not sure. Perhaps if we see how she interacts with Alex, I will know." Fox nodded her head and began to leave.

"Excuse me ma'am but I just thought of something. Who will teach him his other skills?" Fox stopped and turned around. "I'll think of something." That evening Owen called Nora to set a date for the next meeting. She would come the next day.

The next day, when Nora came, Owen felt the same aura as he had before. Fox introduced Nora to Alex. He seemed to like her. Fox left them to speak with David about her decision. As Owen watched Nora and Alex play pattycake, their hands began to glow.

"Excuse me, I know this may sound strange, but, where are you from?"

She looked up. For the first time since she came he saw how fair she was. She had blue-green eyes and long blonde hair. _She's beautiful. _But somewhere deep inside Puck answered _She's even more beautiful in her true form._ He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear her answer.

Could you repeat that?" he asked. His voice was slightly higher.

"I'm from here, Manhattan." She stared at him. "But you know better, don't you?" Her voice was deeper. There was a flicker of light in her eyes.

"Who sent you?" "

I came on my own. I needed a job for the summer. I also must keep a promise."

"Are you friend or foe?" Her face brightened.

"Friend of course."

Just then Fox came in. She took Nora to David for one final interview. She soon returned.

"Well?"

"She is not human."

"What?"

"She is of Avalon."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't be alarmed. It took a while but I know who she is. I also know why she is here." He paused.

"Perhaps this could wait until morning.", he said.

"But...but...she...", stammered Fox.

"Don't worry. She does not wish to do us any harm."

Fox walked to the nearest phone to call her mother.

Owen went to his room. He sat down to think.

_I know her. I've seen her at court on Avalon. A rare beauty and very intelligent. Not like the other girls who were bent on ruling the world. If I hadn't been more preoccupied with teasing Anasi last Gathering, I would have gotten to know her. Half Dragon she is. Long silver hair with two olden streaks, bright ice-blue eyes, graceful walk, high head, and a voice like a well made pipe, only a little deeper. Every young male fey wanted to dance with her and with her father and Oberon looking on, only the boldest approached her. OH BLAST IT! If only she wasn't Oberon's favorite granddaughter and I hadn't been banished, I could have asked..._

His thoughts stopped there. Could the Trickster get serious enough to approach a lady of the royal house?

"Yes.", he said.

He could only be Puck when he was teaching or protecting Alex. But she would be with Alex also. Now was his chance to show Oberon. At that thought, Owen Burnett actually smiled. He began to map out his plan. While he was away, he'd call to check on Nora and Alex. He'd strike up a casual conversation. They both knew each other's identify and he could get the latest news from Avalon. Perhaps become friends. _She could be the key to unbanishment._

The next morning David and Owen left for who-knows-where and while Fox was already feeling lonely and very weary of Nora's company, she was also warming up to her.

"So. What do you want to do?" Nora looked stunned. She hadn't expected to be asked such a non-business question. "I don't know. I thought we'd go back and...".

"No way. I 'm not staying cooped up in some office to watch you sort and type. I feel like shopping."

That evening, the sun began it's descent upon the slightly bedraggled pair as they settled into one of the many sitting rooms of the Xanatos residence.

It had been a long long time since Fox had experienced a day so...normal. And with a younger woman too. Though, to be honest, Nora didn't show her age. Or ages. She was mature. Perhaps in her late 20s. Or early hundred for all Fox knew. But she was interesting and genuine and they were similar in some ways.

Fractured families. Mixed heritage. An attraction to danger...

Oh, Fox had learned a lot about her newest employee in the few hours they had spent together. She learned that Nora's father, Cillian, was an immortal of an old and royal line. And her mother had been a Welsh healer who died too early for her daughter to recall her.

Her father had remarried nearly twenty years ago to a mortal named Catherine. From this marriage came Nora's 17 year old brother, Roman. She'd shown Fox the pictures she had of him in her wallet. Many of them featured herself, embracing him, teasing him. It was obvious that she and her little brother were close.

Of the other brother, Adrian, there were no pictures. He had deserted the family before the advent of photographs.

As the eldest, he had stood to inherit the station of his father and whatever that entailed. But by joining a foreign power (that Nora would not go into) against not only his family but also the soverignty of Avalon, he was considered at worst a traitor and at best, lost. Which left Nora studying abroad for several years and playing ward to Oberon and Titania in preparation of being...whatever the hell it was her brother was supposed to become.

But why become Fox's companion? It had been burning at the back of her mind for a while and after settling with some fresh coffee, Fox was ready to start grilling Nora all over again.

And then the sun set.


	2. Lunch

_Disclaimer...Once upon a time there was a uber sweet show called Gargoyles that didn't belong to So Divine so she made do with some original characters..._

_Fearful Summetry_

_Chapter II_

It spoke well of Nora when, upon hearing the alarming raucous of waking gargoyles, she cocked her head up, a smile on her face before enthusiastically questioning Fox.

"You know gargoyles?!"

"Er…yeah…"

"Cool!"

Indeed. At Nora's insistence, Fox introduced Goliath's clan to the delighted young woman. As their experience with immortals was less than stellar, the gargoyles were wary. However, upon learning of Nora's acquaintance with their kin on Avalon, their unease disappeared. Knowing of their intent to patrol the concrete jungle of New York, she bid them a good night, promising to visit another time.

The rest of the evening was spent discussing Alex's education under Puck (Alex had since fled to his room, wanting to escape the overwhelming feeling of "girliness" that had pervaded his home). They talked about Nora's own training, which addressed some of Fox's concerns. It also made her wonder what powers lied dormant in herself.

Upon Fox's request, Nora spent the night with them, taking one of the many guest rooms of the massive building. It was Fox's intention to convince her to stay on with the Xanatos family for the duration of her employment. She didn't know why, but she had an urge, strong but not forceful, to keep the halfling close by.

_The air smells foul and rotten and cold death is all around. Corpses litter the clearing where so many maiden faes would dance and sing and play without a care in the world. Amidst the carnage, a little girl weeps, though not for the dead that surround her. She had come upon the carnage in her search for the lake before her, propelled by desperation and instinct._

_"Fairlight!"_

_The child looks at the bodies near her, searching for the owner of the voice._

_"Fairlight." She looks in front of her to see the lake's waters take the form of a beautiful woman. The woman smiles down at the child as she approaches._

_"Fair light, why do you weep? The time of joy draws near. Where is your sire?"_

_The girl fights back tears as she tries her best to speak through her sobs._

_"My father weeps as well. My mum…she…" The young girl's sentence is stopped by a flood of tears. The woman wraps her arms around the child, lending soft, liquid strength.._

_"Hush, dear Fairlight. Your hardships have yet to begin but fret not, the story has not ended. Your mother is at peace as your father will be in a little while. Come, your ancestors await your presence."_

_Both the woman and the child disappear beneath the waters of the lake. _

Nora awoke gasping and with a thin sheen of sweat. She looked about in panic before she realized where she was. Throwing the covers from her body, she padded slowly to the balcony of her room. Taking in deep, long breaths of fresh morning air, she stayed awhile till her nerves calmed. An hour later, in a long, loose black skirt and a white dress shirt, she made her way through the renovated castle. By following the tell tale sounds of cartoons, she found Alex, sitting in front of a large TV with a bowl of cereal in his lap. Following his directions, she found the kitchen, and brewed some coffee for Fox and herself.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Nora spent most of the day as Alex's tutor. Each time she walked past the living room, Fox heard her son exclaim loudly at everything that she was showing him. Just before the gargoyles woke up, she peeked in. Nora was sprinkling a bright yellow powder into a large cauldron. She murmured a few words loud enough for her young charge to hear and blue smoke began to billow out of the cauldron. Alex gasped as the smoke enveloped him and he began to float. Soon the only thing still touching the floor was Nora. Fox stepped inside the room.

"That must come in really handy when you're vacuuming."

Nora smiled and clapped her hands. All of the objects, including Alex, gently floated down to the floor. Seconds after the phone reached its table, it rang. Nora picked it up.

"Xanatos residence. Oh, hello Owen. He's right here." She handed the phone to Alex. "Please assure him that I have not blown up the castle," she whispered.

Alex gave her a conspirital smile as he took the phone. As he spoke to his fae mentor, his mother and tutor debated dinner.

"Chinese?"

"Mexican?"

"I'm allergic to it."

"You have allergies?"

"I'm still half human. What about Thai? I know a great place that delivers."

"Haven't had Thai in a while. Do they have those fish cake appetizers?"

"I'm pretty sure they do. I'll just grab my cell."

Knowing the castle very well now, Nora quickly made her way back to her room to retrieve her cell phone. The quickest way took her through a hall with floor to ceiling windows. The view was spectacular. She usually looked out of the windows as she walked through but this time she didn't. She was in too much of a hurry…


	3. Drabble: Reloaded

**Reloaded**

A/N: I so wanted to write something. Anything. And this is what I got. Pointless conversation between three of my original characters. Go figure.

Disclaimer: The main characters of this drabble are my own original ones. However, Gundum Wing's Duo Maxwell and Starship Troopers/Roughnecks: STC's Carl Jenkins are not mine. Pity.

* * *

In the vast landscape that was the right lobe of one fan fiction writer'smind, a voice pierced the white noise of daily creative chatter…

"Been a long road to follow. Been there and gone tomorrow…" resonated a melodious voice.

"…Are the memories I hold still valid? Oh have the tears delude-"

"That's right, give her more to disclaim."

"…I'm sorry?"

"As if she hasn't got enough to do, you go off, singing _that_ song, which doesn't even belong to her."

"But she put it on repeat for, like, two hours!"

The source of the voice's interruption gave no sign of sympathy and continued to voice her disapproval.

"But she's got school work to do. She doesn't need to be distracted by that song or your story," she said, flicking a hand reflexively through golden hair.

"But it synchs so well with her story." Spoke a quiet voice.

Both figures turned their attention to the new arrival, a smile of satisfaction on one face and a look of pique on the other.

"You always take her side," the blonde said, though her words held less heat than they implied.

"A soldier's prerogative," the mellow voice said vaguely. Casually leaning against the ethereal surface of her mental abode, she observed her companions with only a hint of amusement. "Anyway, my tale is complete. And as I've only you two for company, I might as well pick a side. To make it interesting."

The blonde's pique immediately melted away and she smiled smugly at the laconic red head.

"Oh, things will get interesting. For us and for you. And anyone else that happens to stop by."

Blue eyes blinked owlishly at the blonde for some time before narrowing.

"Tell me you're joking."

"You're the psychic."

"But she hasn't even finished our stories yet! In fact, she's completely unraveled them and placed us in revision limbo!"

"Writer's prerogative," said the blonde, pointedly mocking the scarlet haired soldier who no longer reclined casually but stood instead.

"And what of me?" she asked.

"A sequel," the blonde said with elfin delight in her eyes. "Title changes and character revisions for us, a sequel for you, and story arcs for the new arrivals," she said, pointing over the rebel pilot's shoulder.

Wrapping her thick, ebony braid around her hand as she processed the new information, the blue eyed psychic tilted her head, a thought occurring to her.

"Where's the wolf girl?"

"Out and about," answered the blonde.

"How do you know this? I'm the psychic."

"As I said." This only produced a frown on the aforementioned psychic's face.

"I'm more privy to the ins and outs of the place because my story's much more complete than yours. She's already revised two of my chapters and has only revised your title and characters. You'll return to your usual clairvoyant self once you become clearer to her," the blonde answered sagely.

For a time, silence prevailed.

"I'm bored," the special operations agent murmured.

"Go fight a war."

"Thanks, but no."

Another moment of silence passed. Music filtered through consciousness. The landscape shifted, almost unnoticeably.

"I hope she gets the romance right," piped up the blue eyed trooper.

"I was most satisfied with 'Spat'."

"I'm sure you were," said the young dragon, a teasing grin on her face.

"…"

Two hours later…

"She lost the wolf girl?"

"I'm not surprised. She couldn't decide on a name for her, so naturally, she's less tangible without a name."

"Poor thing's gone MIA."

"She'll pop upAnyway, we have more pressing matters."

"And that would be?"

"Mary Sue-ness."

"God, no."

"Yes. It's been on the Maker's mind for days. It's her prime motivation for revising our stories and the reason for your sequel's delay."

"I am not a Mary Sue. I didn't even like Duo when I first met him."

"Calm down, Red. I know you're not. You know you're not. And I'm pretty sure She knows you're not. Which is why she's not stressing out on you as much as she is us."

"But someone already said you weren't a Mary Sue," the psychic said. "That must mean that I'm the Mary Sue! Now I'll never be able to know carnal bliss with Carl!" The last had her nearly in tears.

"Chill. If you were a Mary Sue, you aren't now. You're brand spankin' new now, with a new name and new duties."

"New duties? But she can't take my powers from me! That'd be like ripping my spine out!"

"Eww…"

"And I love being a technician! It gives me something to do rather than worry about everyone. And sniping is therapeutic! I don't care if Flash can do it too, I'm better…"

"Whoa. See. This is why you've been busted to a simple field psychic. Too much stress. Konrad will handle the machinery and Flash will be your squad's best marksman. You've got to make the boy useful for more than a migraine."

The psychic formerly known as Dawn Romanova mulled her compatriot's words over, brightening as she realized the wisdom in them.

"I see. This way, I'll have more time for RR and saving my sanity! Damn psychic boot camp…"

A sleek auburn eye brow arched itself before green eyes averted to the blonde demi- dragon.

"This is what happens when your story's theme song is played on repeat for several hours for brainstorming purposes," the blonde said, answering the red head's unvoiced question.

"Well then, should we…"

"Oh yes," she said, turning back to the psychic. "Dawn…er…Donatella, we'll leave you to the…er, sorting of your feelings and stuff. Me and Red are gonna go look for that Anita Blake girl."

"I bet SICON's got her…" muttered the psychic.

"Right. Well, ta."

The two figures meandered off into the distance, leaving the trooper to her identity crisis.

"So, how did you handle all the music in _your_ fic?"

"Well, it was always at the beginning and rarely in the actual story."

"Ah. And the name change?"

"She hasn't exactly addressed that. But I suppose it's only a matter of time before I'm a muttering puddle of paranoia, reliving my own traumatic conditioning."

"You and the rest of the world."

* * *

just-in-cases: The main characters speaking are Angel, Nora, and Dawn (soon to be Donatella) from my Gundum Wing, Gargoyles, and Roughnecks: STC stories. The red head is Angel, the blonde is Nora, and the psychic is Dawn. And if you didn't know this, shame on you and go read my stories (or what's left of them).

It's after 1 in the morning and my mind has gone wandering. If you see it, tell it I'm lookin' for it.


End file.
